<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When you're back to the bunker after a tough hunt by WinchestersUniverse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22790269">When you're back to the bunker after a tough hunt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchestersUniverse/pseuds/WinchestersUniverse'>WinchestersUniverse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut, a bit of angst, just a bit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:34:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22790269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchestersUniverse/pseuds/WinchestersUniverse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester &amp; Reader, Dean Winchester &amp; You, Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When you're back to the bunker after a tough hunt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You’re with Sam and Dean in an abandoned house, you’re fighting a demon. The son of a bitch hurts you a lot but you don’t give up and finally you captured him. Before you kill him, he confess you he was the one who killed your family and other awful things. After you killed him, you, Sam and Dean head back to the impala and during the trip to go back to the bunker, no one talk, you can feel the tension from Dean and you know he’s fucking pissed. Sam’s worried about you after you came back from the house soaked in blood tired and hurt. You’re hurt physically and mentally but you’re not the kind of people who show their feelings, you’re mostly like Dean so you take on you and fry to forget your pain and listen some music. You know it, you know him too much, that Dean will be like a hurricane once in the bunker, and there it is. After 3 hours, Dean parks the car in the middle of the garage and y'all exit the car. You take your bag and race to your room before anyone could talk to you, Sam looks at you surprised and concerned. Once in you room, you take your shirt off and clean up your cuts and stitch ‘em. While you’re doing it, you remember you all the things that this fucking demon said to you, you finish to stitch you up cleaning your wounds, open a bottle of whiskey and start to cry letting all of your feelings resurface. You put a new shirt on and take a sit on your bed drinking and crying when Dean shows up very, very angry.</p><p>“Y/N what the Hell ? You can’t just show up in front of a demon and start a fight with him knowing he’s stronger than you! You can’t do that, I don’t want you with me on the next hunts if you can’t take care of yourself!” You wipe your tears trying to be angry to anwser him because you don’t wanna show your feelings, you don’t wanna be open to the others, you can’t because you don’t know how to be. “You’re not like that, you’re strong, stop acting like a baby” you think.</p><p>“And because I’m hurt I can’t fight anymore ? I’m too weak ? You could die tonight Dean! I’m not a fucking baby I know what to do with myself and if I had to save your ass again being hurt or if I had to fight and kill a demon even if I have to die, I’ll do it again okay?”</p><p>“You could die too Y/N! Hopefully I was there to save your ass before the dem-” he stops and looks at you with wide eyes full of sadness.</p><p>image<br/>
“Wait, you wanted to die?” You look at him and let the tears you were holding fall down your cheeks. Dean comes closer to you and takes a sit on your bed.</p><p>“I was ready Dean, my entire family died because of me and that demon was the one who…” you cry so much you can’t even talk anymore, Dean takes you in his arms putting his chin your head.</p><p>“No Y/N it wasn’t your fault okay? Look…” You stop listening when he talks, you just look at him and smile as he tries to comfort you. He’s the only one who can understand you and make you comfortable in every situation. While he’s talking to you, you cut him off by a kiss but pull off immediately.</p><p>“Huh I-I-I’m sorry, I didn’t have to do that, sorry.” You get up and walk towards the door then walk outside but he catches you and kisses you back against the Impala.</p><p>“You don’t have to be sorry Y/N.” You two come take a sit on the backseat but before you could sit, he puts you on his laps so you’re straddling him and he stares at you memorizing every inch of you. He helps you to take off your clothes and you, his. You give him some wet kisses on his neck, jaw and lips tangling your fingers in his hair. He then puts his hands on your hips and flips you over kissing you again.</p><p>image<br/>
He whispers against your lips brushing them.</p><p>“I want you so much right now Y/N.” You smile and grab his face between your hands.</p><p>“What are you waiting for Winchester?” You look at him in the eye smirking,  he then pulls you under him and kisses you roughly.</p><p>“God..Dean..I want you to fuck me right there, right now.”</p><p>“Yes ma'am.” He gives you some sloppy kisses guiding himself at your entrance before sinking into you in one hard thrust supporting his weight on his elbows on either side of your head then begins to thrust at a steady pace. As he hears you curse, moan and pant he quicks his pace hammering into you. You arch your back as he thrusts faster and deeper.</p><p>“Oh my- Holy fuck Dean!” Dean kisses you and nips at your lower lip as he pounds into you and smirks seeing you cry out his name.</p><p>“You like it huh baby girl?”</p><p>“Oh my god Dean..I’m gonna come!” You arch your back again as you feel your orgasm hitting you like a fucking train.</p><p>“Oh sweet baby girl I’m not finished yet… I’m gonna fuck you so hard, 'til you can’t walk anymore.” Dean then grabs your ankles and puts them on his shoulders giving him a better angle to thrust deeper. He gives you some kisses on your collarbones and puts his head in the crook of your neck as he resumes his thrusts. This time Dean’s not gentle anymore and fucks you so damn roughly knowing you love it, he pins your arms above your head with one hand still pounding into you like an animal. The only sounds you can hear are your whines and the contact of Dean’s skin slapping on yours.</p><p>“Fucking Hell Dean! Don’t fucking stop please!”</p><p>“That’s right baby girl, come for me. Come all over my big cock.” You wrap your legs around his waist and your arms around his neck tangling your fingers in his hair as he pounds into you to let you come in one of the best orgasms you’ve never had. Dean’s thrusts become erratic but still hard as he searches his own release and fils you up with a loud groan. Atfer both of you come back from your highs, he slides out and wraps a blanket around your exposed bodies, you snuggle in Dean’s chest then raise your head to look at him in the eye.</p><p>“Thank you Dean, that’s what I needed.. Thank you so much.”</p><p>“God Y/N you don’t have to thank me. If you’re happy sweetheart, then I am. You know, I love you so much Y/N.” He gives you a kiss on the top of your head then on your lips wrapping his arms around you to hold you close.</p><p>“I love you so much too Winchester.” You two fall asleep grinning in each other arms.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>